The frames of high quality bicycles are usually built with permanent cable guides on the top tubes for the rear brake cables. On conventional steel frames the cable guides are brazed onto the tube, which provides for an attachment that is durable but is difficult to repair and causes local weakening of the tube due to the heat applied during brazing. In aluminum frame bicycles it is known to use die-cast aluminum cable guides fastened by rivets and an adhesive to the top tube. This known system is satisfactory but laborious to install and like brazed cable guides is not easily repaired. Also, with both brazed on and riveted on guides the guides have to be installed before the frame is painted, and the shadows of the guides away from spray gun require special attention in order to get a good finish around and on the guides.